Horrible Music
ATTENTION! Not all songs are good. Not all music artists and groups are good. Not all music moments are good. Not all albums are good. Welcome to the Horrible Music & Songs Wiki, where we list singers that almost everyone hates, terrible albums, horrible moments in music history, and even some of the worst songs ever! Currently on the wiki, there are ' ' articles, ' ' files and edits so far. See more of our statistics . Enjoy your time! type=create width=30 preload=Template:Episode preload buttonlabel=Create new page break=yes Best Music and Songs Wiki On September 6, 2017, CHICHI7YT is proud to announce the sister wiki of the Horrible Music & Songs Wiki, called the Best Music and Songs Wiki, which lists the best songs ever, great albums, and acclaimed musicians and bands! Rules and Guidelines First of all, remember to read all of the rules before editing for the first time. # There are 3 important headings to use with each article: The Lyrics, Why It Sucks '''and '''Why His/Her Songs Suck. Lyrics and Why It Sucks is reserved for songs and albums and Why His/Her Songs Suck is reserved for music celebrities. # Vandalizing other articles (i.e. removing information or messing with the articles without a good reason) in this wiki can result in a permanent ban. # Rude behavior is not allowed. If you are rude towards an user, expect an permanent ban. # Do not make pages about any random bad song online. The song has to be either a viral song, a song by a famous rapper or singer, or a song on an album of either a video game or a feature film. # Joke songs and songs made by YouTubers should not be included on this wiki unless it is a viral hit such as "Friday", "Dreamscape", or "Sweatshirt". Otherwise, we just get random songs, parodies, and covers by small YouTubers or YouTubers that are known to make parodies or joke songs. This is plaguing this wiki in all the bad ways. If you want to create a page for any YouTube songs like these, here is the wikia to put it on. # Theme song pages should not be created, as it is not really considered a song, and more of just an intro jingle. # Just because a song was in a movie or series, unless it's a main single such as "Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (Remix)", it should not be included. # Please do not use memes or cringe community words to describe why a song is bad (i.e. "The voices sounded like 100000000000 Caillous screaming, laughing, and saying la la la la la la la la la la la over and over again.") Please describe a song in a more mature detailed manner (i.e. "The amount of Auto-tune on her voice is just hilariously bad and makes her sound robotic.") This is not a meme fest or a joke website, this is supposed to be a website that is supposed to be take seriously. # Do not put a song down because YOU hate it. It needs to be a song that's hated by either critics, audience, or both. # Commercial jingles should not be included on this wiki. # Just because it's a bad song or singer that's hated by a low amount of people, does not mean add it here. # Do not make or add random categories for songs unless it's true. # Please don't half make a page with minimal reasons why it sucks. If the page looks like it needs a few touch ups to make it look better and presentable, that's one thing. But if you want to make a page, please make sure it does not look like it was written by someone with a kindergarten mentality. # Don't make hate pages or random pages that do not contribute to this wiki. # Make sure that you know what you mean when you add a reason of Why It Sucks, Redeeming Qualities, and/or any given trivia about it. We don't want questionable reasons here. # Be as formal as possible when editing a page; for example, don't Type Like This when editing a page and articles should be written in third-person (no "I", "me", "we", or "you"). # Do not create a page about a song or album that hasn't been released yet. No exceptions. # Reasons for deleted comments are: Harassing with other users, if the comment makes no sense & making celebrity propaganda. # No spam. Also, no advertising, but you can casually mention something you want to spread the word about (i.e. Messages between friends, a quick blurb on your profile, etc.) # Do not censor the lyrics to an explicit song. Swearing in the comment section is allowed as long as it's not used to offend other users. The only swear that is prohibited from articles is the N word due to Fandom's policies. # Non-admin users should not give out warnings. # No harassment or bullying, or making fun of disorders such as autism. # All pages should be made in English, and because this is an English-language wiki. However, if a song is in another language, translating the lyrics isn't necessary. # Saying that an artist's fanbase or hatebase is terrible is not a Why It Sucks pointer. Complaining about that is reserved in the comments section and here. # Please do not rip off or plagiarize information from sites such as wikipedia, if you would like to include any information from any website, please put it in your own words. # Collaborating with good or bad artists are not counted as bad or redeemable qualities. Same goes with being on a label with good or bad artists. Just Dance routines don't count as good or bad qualities either. # Breaking any of the aforementioned rules will result in ONE warning. If you persevere you will be blocked for a period of time. The duration of the block will depend on the gravity of your misbehavior unless already specified in the rule. Staff These are the people who are currently managing the wiki, contact them for any question. Admins/Bureaucrats * CHICHI7YT (no longer active) * HarmonTower805 * BUGON OOGIE BOOGIE * Vaderxl Discussions/Chat Moderators * Speedyblue * Bgsonickid Polls HarmonTower805's Polls Which genre of music do you think is severely overrated? Pop Hip-hop EDM Country Rock BUGON OOGIE BOOGIE's Polls What is the worst album of 2019? A.J. - A.J. Submarine Man - Barefoot Worlds Chance the Rapper - The Big Day Logic - Confessions of a Dangerous Mind Logic - Supermarket Tyga - Legendary Lil Shizz - Shizz a Wizz Blackman69 - Don't FW Gang Weed DJ Khaled - Father of Asahd Iggy Azalea - In My Defense Yung Spice - Community Yung Fizz - FizzPop Tom Sawyer - Daddy Madonna - Madame X Smokepurpp - Lost Planet Miley Cyrus - SHE IS COMING JUMEX - LONER Trippie Redd - ! NAV - Bad Habits Gunna - Drip or Drown 2 Ed Sheeran - No.6 Collaborations Project KSI & Randolph - New Age Various Artists - Pornhub Valentine's Day Album Lil Pump - Harverd Dropout Cokie the Clown - You're Welcome 93PUNX - 93PUNX Lil Mosquito Disease - Infection Something Else Vaderxl's Polls Who is your least favourite rapper? Lil Xan Unkle Adams Submarine Man Lil Pump 6ix9ine Jake Paul Iggy Azalea Lanze Lil Flexer Someone else Important links *Templates *Article requests Need help editing? Go to , or go to these links below. * *Template:Infobox album *Template:Infobox artist *Template:Infobox band *Template:Infobox record label Wiki Activity Want to know what is recently happening in this wiki? Want to view the most recent edits? Click the "VIEW ACTIVITY" button to see what is happening in this wiki right now. ' ' Randomizer Want to be surprised? Click the "ROLL THE DICE" button to land on a random page that you may have thought that never existed in this wiki before. ' ' Category:Browse